The Party God
by opuscon789
Summary: Pinkie Pie asked herself why can she do weird stuff. She goes to her parents to find something in her family history just like her. She soon finds out that she was adopted. Then that night she found that she was "The God Of Fun". She goes up to heaven to see her real parents. Her parents ask her to stay in heaven with them. Will she stay or go back to her job in Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning and Celestia's sun was shining high above Equestria. Pinkie Pie was just waking up from her peaceful slumber. She stretched her legs as she yawned and slowly slipped out of bed.

"Good morning, Pinkie," Ms. Cake said with a smiled, "What do you what for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" Pinkie replied with a loud burst of energy.

"Wow, you don't have to get that excited." Ms. Cake said with a slightly stunned expression on her face.

"I'm just so excited for today," Pinkie said with a large smile.

"For what?" Ms. Cake asked.

"I don't know, I just feel excited."

"You're excited everyday. What's going on?"

"Maybe something in my family history can explain it," Pinkie thinks for a second about her family history. She probably has the most boring family in Equestria. She was raised on a rock farm where there was no talking, and all of her family worked on it. She is the first one in her family to move out and start a new life. She is also the most mysterious pony in her family too. She can sense things that are about to fall. She can also do some weird unbelievable stuff like go into mirrors and fit things in a canon.

"I think I'm going to go to my parent's home today after breakfast," Pinkie said.

"Okay, I got your pancakes ready," Ms. Cake showed.

"Yummy!" Pinkie gets excited.

Later that day she traveled through the Everfree Forest. The rock farm was on the other side. Pinkie had to walk through the dense forest to reach her old filly hood home. It was a dangerous trip because of the risk of timberwoofs. It was a dark, foggy environment.

"I'm almost there, just a few more miles," Pinkie said. She stepped in puddles only one inch deep.

The farm appeared to her in the distance. It was dark as always, quiet, and boring. Pinkie walked out of the forest and down the slope of the hill. She walked up to the old house. She kicked the door slightly with her hoof. A few moments later Pinkie's mom answers the door.

"Oh, Hello Pinkamena Diane Pie," her mom said unpleasantly.

"HI MOM, AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME?" Pinkie asked in excitement.

"Yeah, come inside sweetheart," her mom said in a much pleasant tone. Pinkie came inside of the house and sat in the living room.

"What brings you here? Did you want to come back and live with us and help us work on the farm?" her mom asked.

"I was going to ask about my family history," Pinkie replied.

"What do you want to know about?" her mom asked.

"I was thinking today about are family. I realized that I'm the only special pony in my family. I can since the future, do some stuff weird unbelievable stuff. I was wondering if there is somepony else just like me," Pinkie explained.

Her mom started to worry, "Um... well... there was your great Aunt Prom that held parties a lot."

Pinkie started looking at her face. "Mom are you telling the truth?" At that moment, Pinkie's dad walks in to the house with a bag of food.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"HI DAD! Do you know anypony in my family history that is just like me?"

"Um..." he thinks for a second "How about your great Uncle Meep Meep. He was very energetic."

"I can tell that Dad is not telling the truth," Pinkie said as he looked at his face. Pinkie's mom facehoofed herself.

"Why aren't you ponies telling the truth?" Pinkie asked. Her dad sat next to mom and looked at each other. The breathe out and looked to the floor below.

"We did not want you to know the truth Pinkamena," her mom said.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked.

"I think its time that we tell you something very important," her dad said with a teardrop falling from his eye.

"Tell me, I have to know," Pinkie said surrosly.  
"We are not your real parent," her mom started to cry.

"WHAT! I WAS ADOPTED?!" Pinkie yelled.

"We found you in the Everfree forest as a tiny filly crying in a golden blanket. Your crying was so loud that we could hear it from here. In the blanket was a note," her dad said as he grabbed the note and gave it to Pinkie.

_Dear Ponies who found this filly,_

_Please take care of this filly. Keep her healthy and strong. This filly has the power to change all of Equestria. Feed her milk 3 times a day. After two months feed her 3 meals a day. I will watch her as she grows up. _

_Dear my daughter._

_If you're reading this, you must have found out that your parents are not your real parents. I wanted to tell you that I love you always and there is no need to find me. But I can tell you that one day you will come back to me. _

_I love you sweetheart._

_Your Real Mom_

Pinkie started to cry. Her mom tried to comfort her.

"We knew if we told you, you would be sad," her mom said.

"After all this time. You're not my real parents," Pinkie cried.

"Don't worry, we will always love you," her dad said with a smile.

Pinkie ran out of the house and headed back to Ponyville. She just needed time to think. It was hard trying learning that your adopted.

She ran through the forest with teardrops falling from her cheek. Pinkie never felt this sad before in her life.

She happen to pass by the library. Twilight was standing outside reading a book. She thought it was a beautiful day to read outside. But Pinkie caught her attention. Pinkie ran up to her room in Sugercube Corner. Twilight knocked on the door. "Pinkie Pie, are you ok?"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled eagerly.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she yelled. Twilight left her alone. Pinkie is still crying on her pillow for a complete hour, nonstop. It was clear that she was heartbroken. Her bed was covered in tears.

Pinkie tried to calm herself down by taking big breaths. But she wanted answers, why did her parents abandon her?

She tried to fall asleep because maybe she will forget about it when she woke up. She slowly dozed off peacefully.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie," said a soothing voice. Pinkie opened her eyes to find a yellow, brown mane unicorn standing in front of her bed. She had the cutie mark of an envelope. She also had a white glow surrounding her body. She was also wearing a green leaves surrounding her head. You can also see through her body.

"Another pony in town. ANOTHER PARTY!" Pinkie yelled in excitement.

"No Pinkie, I'm not here for a party," the pony said in a soft voice.

"Why not? Everypony loves parties. How do you know my name?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Pinkie, I'm an angel from up in the clouds. I'm here to tell you something about your parents," she unicorn said softly.

"Are my parents dead?" Pinkie asked.

"Sort of, the truth is that you are the "God Of Fun". You are the daughter of "The God of Happiness" and "The God of The Good". You're a god Pinkie."

"WHAT! You mean I'm a god?" Pinkie asked surprised.

"You are, Pinkie. You were sent here because you were chosen by Princess Celestia. You are the "Element of Laughter". You parents also abandoned you because the place they lived was under Discord's spell. But you parents watched you as you growed up to be a beautiful pony. Now your parents what you back in heaven."

"They do?" Pinkie asked.

"They want you back in there castle."

"I just want to see my family," Pinkie requested.

"Then touch my hoof," the yellow unicorn held out her hoof. Pinkie touched her hoof and started feeling her body changing. She looks at her hooves, she could see right through them. there was also a white glow surrounding her body. She looks in the mirror and notices that she had green leaves surrounding her head but also a golden flower in the middle.

"That golden flower represents that you're a god," said the unicorn.

"I never got your name," Pinkie said.

"My name is Cannonball. I'm the messenger pony that brings messages to other ponies," Cannonball introduced.

"Well what are we waiting for? I want to see my family," Pinkie gets excited.

"Hold on to my hoof then," Cannonball held out her hoof again. Pinkie grabbed on. Cannonball lifted into the air and went through the ceiling. Pinkie looked down to see the beautiful sights of Ponyville below.

Cannonball's body started to disappear. "Cannonball! Why are you disappearing?"

Pinkie's body started to disappear. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that it will all be over. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pinkie Pie...PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie opened her eyes finding Celestia's sun beaming down on her body. She was sleeping on a cloud, Cannonball yelled at her to try and get her to wake up.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked.

"You passed out when we were crossing into the spirit world. Are you ok?" Cannonball said softly.

"Oh good, it wasn't a dream," Pinkie said in relief.

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream?"

"I thought this whole thing was a dream. But I guess not," Pinkie bounced on the cloud below her hooves. "Where are we anyway?"

"In heaven, just a few miles outside of town. I would love to welcome you to the spirit world. This is the place where all spirits go to their final resting place. Also a place where all of the gods under Princess Celestia stay," Cannonball explained. She pointed into the distance. There lied a city shaped like a star.

The city was completely white. There were pillars everywhere you looked. The homes were made out of clouds.

Every point of the star was a castle. Every castle was taller than the Canterlot castle. The tallest was standing in the center of the city. The city was getting bigger and bigger every second as more ponies go into the afterlife.

"Wow, this is amazing," Pinkie said dreamily.

"You see the castle on the other side of town. Thats where your parents live. They are awaiting your arrival," Cannonball said pointing her hoof at the far end of town.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pinkie asked while bouncing toward the large city. Cannonball followed behind.

As they walked threw the town streets everypony looked at Pinkie Pie. Some of the ponies even bowed to her.

"Why is everypony looking at me?" she asked.

"The flower on top of your head represents your a god. Thats why everypony is treating you with respect," Cannonball explained.

"Ok," Pinkie walks up toward a random pony. The yellow and brown mane pegasus looked at her flower, and bowed.

"HI, I'M PINKIE PIE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" she asked in a loud voice. The pony started shaking.

"Um... Light Thunder?" Light answered, he was worry that Pinkie was going to throw him in the dungeon.

"HI, Light. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am the god of fun!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Pie, we don't have time to meet other ponies. We have to get to the castle," Cannonball said as she pulled her tail.

"You should come by the castle later, Light. I would love to see you again," Pinkie said as she got up and walked away.

"I will then. See you later, Pinkie Pie," Light said with joy. He was excited about meeting the gods.

Cannonball lead Pinkie toward the middle of the city. There was large castle sitting in the middle. It was the largest building in town.

"This here is the capital building. This is where Princess Celestia's dad lives," Cannonball explained.

"Will meet him?" Pinkie asked.

"Later, your parents will introduce you to him."

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie bounced.

"You parents live on the otherside of town. We have a long way to go but don't worry. We can fly there," Cannonball said with a smile.

"Why didn't we use that earlier?" Pinkie asked.

"Because, I wanted you to get a good look the the city before we went there," Cannonball explained.

"I don't know how to fly," Pinkie said.

"Just hold on to my hoof," Cannonball held out out her hoof

Pinkie held on to Cannonball's hoof. Cannon lifted into the air. Pinkie soon was no longer touching the ground. Cannonball let go of Pinkie and flew straight toward the north of town. Pinkie flew after her in a flash. And soon it was like they were in a race. They rushed through the streets and passed by ponies at the speed of sound. Cannonball was ahead, but Pinkie Pie was slowly catching up. Pinkie comes up to Cannonball and waves.

"HI!" Pinkie yelled. She left Cannonball in the dust. Pinkie was now traveling the top speed her friend Rainbow Dash goes, Mach 10.

Pinkie takes a sudden stop right in front of her parents castle. Pinkie looked into the air as the castle soared high into the sky. She walked onto the pathway leading her to the front door. She slowly looked around the park surrounding the castle, it was like a garden. Cannonball soon caught up to Pinkie as she slowly trots behind. The garden was more beautiful than the royal. garden in Canterlot.

Pinkie steps on the steps of the castle and slowly climbs. The steps were pretty high as a three story house. Once Pinkie reached the top there were 2 guards guarding the door.

"Halt!" the guard said. "This is the castle where gods live." The guard looked at Pinkie's flower at the top of her head.

"Oh... I'm sorry, you may come in," the guard said as he moved out of the way. The guard looked at Cannonball. "I'm sorry you cannot pass."

"I have permission from the god of happiness to enter," Cannonball said.

"I'm sorry, you may enter then," the guard said.

"Thank you," Cannonball enters.

Pinkie was now in the ballroom of the castle. "This is the best place to throw a party!"

"Your parents live on the fifth floor. Let go toward the stairs Pinkie Pie." Cannon said floating toward the steps. Pinkie followed.

Ones they reached the fifth floor Cannonball knocks on the front door. "Are you ready to meet your parents?"

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Pinkie bounces. A pony answered the door with a flower on top of her hair and a light green body and a pink mane. She had a smiley face for a cutie mark. Pinkie all of a sudden knew who she was.

"Mom?" 


End file.
